Revenge Among the Dishonorable
by ookami-san
Summary: kagome is finaly done with inuyasha saying one thing then doing another, and treating her like dirt. After a run in with Sesshomaru, revenge is ploted. Posible Sess/kag in the future. Rated M jsut to be safe.


-1Revenge Among the Dishonorable.

Well, I couldn't help but want to write a cute little One-shot. After reading all of these Sess/kag stories, one came to me. So here I go before it does!

--- Trying to get a different angle on the Sess/kag pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Tam Incipio Est Fabula!

--------------

Blood boiled Kagome's blood at that. She wasn't angry; no. angry didn't hold a flaming leaf to what she was feeling right now. Livid, outraged, and… and OH! She was barely able to restrain the animalistic urge to rend _his_ head and other… body parts from each other in a gruesome blood bath. If she had been a demon her eyes would be the color and consistency of hell itself. Being Kagome, she could not live out her homicidal fantasies. Instead she began to run, walk, jog, sprint- changing her pacing every few moments, why? Concentration. The more the though the slower she would go, the less she thought the faster she would go.

"I _will_ get you back, Inuyasha. I will not forgive and forget without retribution this time!" she growled beneath her breath. She wasn't sure how she would do it, but that didn't really matter, the fact was, Inuyasha would cower before her, if he ever wanted to see another shard in his life. Her concentration purely on revenge Kagome failed to notice the person she was about to walk into. That is, until he said something, startling her out of her thoughts, and nearly her clothes.

"Watch your path carefully Miko, one never knows when they might run across _danger._" the danger he spoke of, of course, was Sesshomaru himself, and his voice. That voice could have stopped a thousand hearts and made a million more shiver. Kagome, being one of the luck ones, did both, her breath even hitching for an added effect. Her eyes mirrored the moon in their size as she gazed up at Lord Sesshomaru, managing to look an astounding amount like a deer caught in the headlights.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" she gasped. Then, suddenly a thought. A small but wicked smile formed upon her lips, a malicious glint in her eyes.

"_How luck it is to run into you, __**Lord Sesshomaru**_" She bowed deeply and then straightened to full height, undaunted and unafraid of the mighty demon in front of her. Sesshomaru simply raised and eyebrow at this. Beyond his disbelief that this woman wasn't in the least afraid of him, he was curious as to the look in her eyes, and that… _haunting_ smile she wore. He had seen such features among the women in his and his father's courts. It was one of malice and evil intent. Just what did she have planned? Better yet, was this plan for him?

"Indeed." He muttered dryly. "Why do you stray from my pitiful half-brother, human? Do you not accompany him on his fruitless mission?" He smirked, intending to fluster or anger her. Unfortunately her grin only grew wider. The Cheshire cat would have been proud.

"He is but an idiot, Sesshomaru-sama, only a fool could not see this. I no longer wish to bear this horrendous stupidity." She glanced at his companions. Rin ought not hear what she wished to ask of Sesshomaru, and Jaken would be a nuisance. "May we walk, Sesshomaru? I wish to discuss the hanyo's stupidity with you, without innocent ears, nor annoying ones." She smirked glaring at Jaken.

Sesshomaru almost smiled. This woman was, amusing, in the least. And apparently, had a humor he could appreciate. He nodded to a slack-jawed Jaken and glided further into the forest, a smug Kagome following silently and quickly behind. Once they had gotten far enough to fit Sesshomaru's standards he pivoted trapping Kagome behind a tree and his body, he meant to be intimidating, but she only smiled wryly.

"I spend most of my time with your brother; you really think anything can be scarier than _that _Sesshomaru?"

This time Sesshomaru did smile, a deadly smile, but beautiful none the less.

"I suppose you have a point" he responded, his smile returning to the normal emotionless face, but his eyes still held the humor. Kagome laughed.

"If that's all it took to get a smile on that obscenely handsome face, I'd have done it a lone time ago. I swear, you demons ought to discover the horrors of acne. It might make the rest of us plain looking people feel a tiny bit better." She winked, that glint still in her eyes, though now they held more genuine humor. "Then again, there'd be no fun in looking at you demons without your faces, because none of you seem to have very good personalities. Gotta have some way to attract the ladies I suppose." she laughed again at the utterly blank face of Sesshomaru before a smirk adorned it.

"Of course. Now speak your business. As humorous as I find this, the day is young and I wish to continue my travels. Speak.

She merely nodded and jumped right into her story, a quick summary, of course.

"Point blank Inuyasha needs to learn some manners." she stifled a snicker; he needed to learn more than that. "He constantly degrades me, and makes claims of love and affection before running off with the dead priestess. I, personally am tired of it. I wish to gain revenge. I figured you would know the best way to get under your brother's skin, all the while teaching him against his transgressions. Would you, Lord Sesshomaru, help me attain this?" she bowed her head as much as she could, seeing as she was still between a tree and the Demon lord of the West. For a moment he simply blinked, then looked outraged and offended, and then finally, a deadly smirk graced his lips.

"Accompany me back to my pack, and then we may discuss the best plot. My _brother" _he muttered the word venomously. "Will cease his dishonorable actions. I will aid you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and followed him back as he finally released her from the tree. After a few minutes of silent pondering Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Have no fantasy that I am helping you because you asked, woman. Regardless that my brother is a pitiful, worthless half-breed, he sullies his parentage by being so dishonorable. As the head of the family, and as a reluctant brother, I fulfill my duty to rectify this. With Naraku still a threat it would be unwise and unnecessary to kill Inuyasha, however, this does not mean the severity of the punishment shall wane. Be prepared to do as I ask of you, woman. For you are certainly the key to breaking him." with that it was silent, well, except the poorly muffled giggling of Kagome. At the insistence of a heaty glare from the silver-haired demon in front of her Kagome apologized and then smiled.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" she burst out again and then sobered up at an even angrier glare.

"Haha, Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak, and to a mere mortal woman such as myself. I am astonished, as you can probably imagine."

They soon found themselves under the watch of a two-headed dragon and a small Toad-like imp. The girl was twirling about a few yards off, not noticing their return until the Toad opened his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What is that filthy human girl doing by your side?" his eyes widened further. "Surely you don't intend for her to follo-hurgmph" Face, met foot, Sesshomaru's foot.

"shut up, Jaken. You will not question me again, nor shall you speak of this again. In fact, you are to show the Miko your full respects, or I shall grant her to purify you." Jaken simply squawked and ran to do some nonexistent chore with Ah-Un. A flash of Orange and Yellow told Sesshomaru that the blur that was now lodged on his leg was not a demon, but in fact, his young ward Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama has returned. Rin was so worried! Jaken-sama told Rin that you were going to leave me all alone forever!" Same old same old, ne? Sesshomaru sent a heated glare at Jaken who seemed to be very engrossed in… flitting around Ah-Un like a chicken. Kagome watched all of this silently; shocked. She had not imagined Sesshomaru's entourage to have been as lively as they were, it was almost mind boggling. Actually, perhaps she should sit? Just as she was about to lay plop down the girl ran up to her.

"Rin remembers you! You helped Rin when she was lost! Are you going to stay here?" a thought. "Rin's name is Rin! What is yours?" her eyes lit up excitedly at the response she was hoping she would get. Kagome just smiled, reminded almost of her own kit, Shippo.

"I will stay as long as Sesshomaru allows me to, and I am Kagome. How old are you, Rin?" Rin smile got even wider, if that could be achieved, at holding a conversation with another girl.

"Ka-go-me! You're name is pretty! And Rin is ten! She'll be eleven two months from now!" Kagome looked at the excited little girl and had to chuckle. She was adorable. She glanced at Sesshomaru with her peripheral vision, noticing a slightly softer look to him as he gazed at Rin. Noting her glance Sesshomaru stood straight, wiping the emotions off of his face. "Rin, you shall ride Ah-Un with Kagome, we leave now. Giggling, Rin spread out her arms and ran to the dragon hugging it before getting on. Kagome followed slightly more subdued.

An adventure was sure to await her.

-----------------

Alright, I'm cutting this off here. What was meant to be a one shot shall now become a chapter story because I am to tired to write any further.

Minna-san: Something about credits rolling!

REVIEW PLEASE!! Criticism is loved!

Quote of the Chapter:

"I think rock and Roll is really funny when it's serious!"

From 'I'm Gay' by Bowling For Soup.

Great song.

Ok. Pas out time, It's 5:30AM over here.


End file.
